Iguales
by a-lunatica
Summary: Luchar, ¿hasta qué punto? Entregarse, ¿hasta qué punto? Te pertenezco y me perteneces. Tanto, que duele. SLASH. Drarry.


**Autora:** a-lunática

**Título:** Iguales.

**Beta: **y0misma. ¡Gracias, gracias!

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.

**Notas:** Escrito para el concurso Kamasutra Gay del foro drarry. Posición "El esclavo".

**Resumen: **Luchar, ¿hasta qué punto? Entregarse, ¿hasta qué punto? Te pertenezco y me perteneces. Tanto, que duele.

* * *

**Iguales.**

_Potter,_

_Eres un cobarde. Pensé que serías capaz de arriesgarte, de luchar por lo que se supone quieres… Me equivoqué._

_Y es mejor así._

_Malfoy._

-

Amanecía. En la calle, los pájaros irrumpían el silencio que debería existir a aquellas horas. Silencio que no existía.

No existían nada más que gritos y gemidos.

Jadeos ahogados. Golpes.

Draco. Harry. Sexo. Discusiones, reconciliaciones e incluso; violencia.

Violencia de aquella que disfrutas y no, no estás enfermo por disfrutarla… es inevitable que lo hagas.

Lo haces cuando la vida que suponías era tu destino se ha acabado y todo lo que suponías debía pasarte ya pasó; y no lo disfrutaste.

¿Fuiste feliz? A veces.

¿Eres feliz? Siempre. Con altos y bajos. Con sexo y violencia. Con discusiones y reconciliaciones.

Draco está a tu lado, sentado en el suelo, algo que no esperaste que hiciera y te sorprendes pensando que él ha hecho muchas cosas que se supone que no haría. Que un Malfoy no haría.

Y sonríes, sonríes porque aquel pensamiento, por inútil que sea, ha cambiado algo en tu confundida mente.

Aunque sigues molesto. Y te repites que todo lo que debía ser está roto, perdido y abandonado.

Pero aunque lo repites, sigues sin arrepentirte. Estar con Draco es mejor.

Así que te giras y lo besas, Draco responde porque es lo que necesitas y porque él también lo quiere.

Lo sigues besando porque es lo que deseas, es lo que tendrás toda la vida; aunque te cueste la familia, los amigos y la sociedad.

Y piensas que no te importa; que tener aquellas manos rodeando tu cintura y aquellos labios marcando los tuyos es lo que realmente quieres.

Siguen en el pasto, en la tierra, en el mismo lugar donde comenzaron la pelea que los llevó a perderse en los camarines del estadio de Quidditch, en el mismo lugar donde le pegaste un puñetazo porque no podías dejar de pensar en él. Y en el mismo lugar donde él te besó contra un árbol para que olvidaras todo, y lo hiciste.

Luego te ató y tu mente sólo se dejó llevar, enamorada hasta el punto de no retorno, por la fuerza con la que ambos se necesitaban.

Y se deseaban. Y se exigían. Y dolía.

Dolía porque estaban ocultos, porque era lo que querían, lo que necesitaban y lo que debían ocultar.

Pero ya no más.

_-_

_Malfoy,_

_Niega que te gusté. Niégalo y te juro que la cobardía se transformará en algo que no deseas._

_Potter._

_-_

Y Draco no niega que le guste. Porque realmente sí lo desea.

_-_

_Potter,_

_¿Qué se supone que no deseo? Tú no sabes nada de mí. Sólo lo supones y sólo te dejas llevar porque eres incapaz de tomar decisiones para guiar tu vida. Estúpido._

_D. M._

-

El escándalo, los gritos y las bofetadas fueron el pequeño precio que debiste pagar para poder besar a Draco sin sentir culpa, sin sentir temor a ser encontrado.

Así, llegaron hasta donde están ahora.

Una cama. Una habitación. Una casa. Su casa.

Pero aún hay gritos. Hay un poco de dulce violencia; esa violencia que termina con un buen polvo sobre cualquier parte de la casa.

Han follado en el piso, sobre la alfombra, en la cocina, en el baño, sobre la mesa.

Te han amarrado a la cama, a una silla, incluso a la ventana; y el temor de ser visto por los vecinos, desnudo, dispuesto y necesitado se evaporó tan sólo al sentir aquella lengua que tanto amas invadiendo en tu cuerpo.

Lo has amordazado, atado, incluso golpeado; siempre, siempre con devoción, cariño y respeto, y, sobre todo, porque él lo ha pedido.

Y por eso ahora están donde están.

Una cama.

Una cuerda. Una venda.

Algo que te parece inútil siendo que con la magia sería todo más fácil, pero no niegas que te sorprendiste agradablemente cuando Draco te comentó que le gustaba jugar como muggle.

Te gusta el juego. Te gusta tener el control. Te gusta Draco. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Sexo.

Cierto.

_-_

_Draco,_

_¿Cuándo volverás?_

_Necesito tenerte aquí._

_H._

_-_

—Quizás pides demasiado —dijiste sentándote a su lado en el sillón de la sala.

—Quizás me has ofrecido demasiado. —Draco te mira y tú respondes.

—Quizás quería hacerlo. —Sonríes.

—Lo hiciste —te dice Draco y tú piensas que siempre haces lo que quieres.

—Bésame —ordenas.

— ¿Es una orden? —Te pregunta.

—Sí. Es una orden. Bésame, muérdeme. Márcame. Hazme sentir que me deseas, que me necesitas.

—Eres un estúpido. —Draco se acercó lentamente, comenzó a desabotonar tu camisa. Anhelando recorrer tu cuerpo; cumplir tus órdenes. —Sabes que te deseo.

Apretaste firme sus manos, quizás con demasiado fuerza.

—Dije que me besaras.

Y esta vez, Draco obedeció.

-

_Harry,_

_¿Dónde, exactamente, quieres tenerme?_

_D._

_-_

_Draco,_

_Lo sabes… aquí, entre mis piernas._

_H._

_-_

_Harry,_

_En tus piernas, en tus manos, en tu lengua._

_¿Sabes Potter? Eres mejor en silencio, cuando tu elocuencia no tiene que representarte. _

D.

-

Draco,

_Quizás es algo que prefiero. Pero también sabes que puedo hacer que te corras tan sólo con leer lo que escribo._

_Con escuchar mi voz murmurándote al oído qué es lo que deseo. Qué es lo que quiero hacerte. Qué es lo que lo he hecho y lo que haré._

_¿Quieres probarme?_

_H._

_-_

_Harry, Harry… eres demasiado presumido en el sexo. Y sí, quiero probarte. No sólo en palabras. También tu cuerpo. Y si es necesario, tragarte._

_D.M._

_-_

_Draco,_

_La oscuridad está rodeándote, pero conozco cada uno de tus detalles. Puedo encontrarte siguiendo tu olor, tu presencia._

_Te encuentro. Nuestras bocas se encuentran y te beso. Una, dos, tres veces. Te muerdo, presiono tu cuerpo contra alguna pared y la oscuridad deja de importar._

_Mis manos se deshacen de tu ropa y tus manos de la mía. Ambos con la misma velocidad e ímpetu, tan iguales que me asusta._

_Tu piel está fría y la adivino pálida, bueno, la he visto._

_Acerco mi boca a tu pecho y me entretengo lamiendo tus finos vellos. Eres tan perfecto._

_Te estremeces y jalas mi cabello. Es tu forma de pedir más. Y yo te complazco._

_De alguna forma llegamos a la cama. Mi cuerpo sobre tu cuerpo. Y a pesar de estar en esa posición tú siempre tienes el control._

_Draco, ¿cuándo llegas?_

_Harry._

_-_

— ¿Sabes Harry? —Draco está detrás de ti, abrazándote por la cintura, afirmando su mentón en tu hombro y murmurando en tu oído. Los papeles se han invertido. —Quiero que me folles.

No es primera vez que lo vas a follar, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez no necesitas más, porque Draco no dice aquellas palabras, no dice, jamás, que necesita o quiere algo. Sólo lo toma.

Y te lo ha pedido. Y te estremeces porque no puedes evitarlo. Porque pedirte algo significa un poco más que sólo palabras. Significa mucho más que sólo pedir sexo.

Joder, estás perdido.

Te giras y besarlo es tan adictivo que es lo primero que haces luego de mirar por algunos segundos aquellos ojos grises. Tan grises que vuelves a estremecerte.

Draco está inmóvil y eso te asombra un poco, Draco siempre quiere luchar. En los besos, en el sexo. En la vida. A veces piensas que está contigo porque puedes enfrentarlo.

Es cierto, ambos pueden enfrentarse. Y eso te encanta.

Le muerdes el labio inferior para hacerlo reaccionar, sólo logras robarle un gemido.

Lo haces otra vez. Draco inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. No sabes porqué se está entregando tan libremente. No te quejas. Sólo dejas de besar sus labios y atacas su cuello.

Lo mueres. Lo marcas. Lo lames.

Una marca roja, tus dientes, saliva.

Tuyo, Draco es tuyo.

Bajas y bajas, tu lengua está lamiendo su pezón izquierdo, sus manos ya se encargaron de deshacerse de su propia ropa. Te alejas un poco y comienzas a desvestirte.

No deja de mirarte. Y estás temblando. Uno, dos o quizás tres minutos. Draco te está follando con la mirada, está guardando en su mente cada movimiento que realizas para desnudarte, está grabando cada centímetro de tu piel.

Estás temiendo. Tal intensidad en su mirada es palpable, tal intensidad en Draco debe significar algo.

Estás desnudo. Draco también. Aun separados por centímetros, sus cuerpos sienten el calor del otro. Y sonríes, porque estás perdido.

Lo sabes. Y te asustas, porque estás enamorado. Y eso te aterra, incluso más que el miedo.

Te acercas, se acerca. Sus cuerpos se tocan y sus manos se reconocen. Caminan hasta la cama y su boca está besando tu piel. Tus manos están acariciando sus nalgas, están masajeándolas y abriéndolas.

Lo necesitas.

Y él no lo pedirá otra vez.

Inviertes la posición y tu cuerpo está aplastando el suyo. Lo miras, te mira. Y ya todo está tan denso, tan increíblemente intenso, que sientes que podrías sentirlo toda tu vida.

Otra vez lo besas, muerdes el lóbulo de su oreja, besas su mandíbula, lo lames y lo llenas de saliva.

—Hazlo. —Su voz interrumpe tus pensamientos y tus acciones. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, sigues besando su cuerpo. Te entretienes en su ombligo y tus dedos en su pecho.

Aprietas sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos y deslizas una mano hasta su pene. Está duro, está caliente. Igual que tú.

Son algo así como un reflejo; su cuerpo, tu cuerpo.

Tu lengua baja un poco más regodeándose de los gemidos y jadeos que emite Draco, él sigue jalando tu cabello, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez con más presión. Necesita más.

—Hazlo. —Te repite.

Y es imposible negarte.

Tu boca está frente a su pene, tu mano está rodeándolo. Suspiras y tu aliento llega hasta la delicada piel. Draco se retuerce y levanta las caderas.

Respiras y relajas la garganta, quieres que resulte bien. Te inclinas y, simplemente, te lo tragas.

Succionas, juegas con tu lengua, haces presión con los músculos de tu garganta, hurgas en la punta, rotas la lengua. Una de tus manos sigue en sus pezones, la otra, está reconociendo su ano. Buscando su entrada y tentándolo.

Draco levanta las caderas y te ahogas un poco. Dejas de atender su entrada y los sujetas firme, no quieres atragantarte y, como castigo, lo muerdes suavemente.

No quieres hacerle daño, sabes hasta qué punto puedes llegar.

—Harry. —Draco habla entre jadeos y ya comienza a dolerte la cabeza de tanta presión que ejerce.

Dejas su miembro libre y te arrodillas frente a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntas sabiendo la respuesta. Pero te gusta escucharlo.

—Todo.

Y todo eres tú. Tu boca, tu cuerpo, tu polla. Tu orgasmo, tus gemidos, tu semen, tú.

Estás excitado y sabes que cualquiera lo estaría.

Draco se acomoda flexionando las rodillas. Está de frente, te inclinas y lo besas.

O él te besa. No importa. Nada te importa.

Con sus propias manos lleva sus rodillas al pecho y su entrada queda totalmente expuesta a ti. Te arrodillas frente a él, listo, dispuesto, excitado; queriendo entregarlo todo.

No puedes desviar la vista de ahí. Lo intentas, pero te es imposible.

Draco se está entregando completamente. No sólo su cuerpo; él.

Miras sus ojos, y él te está mirando. Gris, verde, gris, verde.

¿Amor? Te estás asustando.

Su miembro está erguido frente a ti, altivo y hermoso. Lo tomas entre tus dedos y comienzas a masturbarlo.

—No, fóllame.

Lo dejas, vas a buscar el lubricante y Draco te detiene.

—Así, sólo tú. Quiero sentirte, quiero que duela, quiero sentir toda la semana que estuviste dentro de mí.

Sus hombros vuelven a reposar contra el colchón, sus piernas están dobladas totalmente y su ano expuesto a ti.

Te afirmas de sus piernas, manteniendo sus pies en alto y sus rodillas junto a su pecho, lo penetras lentamente. Adoras esa posición; acabas de decidirlo.

Te entierras hasta el fondo, casi entero, y la presión es impresionante. Draco está gimiendo, casi retorciéndose sobre la cama y tú, mordiendo tu labio inferior, aguantando.

Pero quieres gemir, acompañar a Draco en su placer. No dejan de mirarse y Draco no deja de enterrarse en ti y tú en él.

Te mueves, adelante, atrás. La fricción es mucha, fuerte. Intensa.

Comienzas a masturbarlo otra vez, sabes que no durarás mucho más.

—Harry, más… más.

Quieres decir que no puedes, que sujetando sus piernas en alto con una mano y masturbándolo con la otra, te es imposible penetrarlo más profundo, más fuerte. Pero lo haces, eres el héroe, puedes hacer lo imposible.

Draco arquea la espalda y gime y gime. Y tú. Ya. No. Puedes. Más.

Crees que vas a morir si Draco presiona un poco más tu polla.

Te corres en su interior y sientes un líquido caliente rociar tu estómago.

Su semen. Tu semen. Joder, vas a morir.

Puedes morir y no te importa.

Draco estira las piernas lentamente y tú sales de su interior, dejándote caer a su lado. Él te abraza y prácticamente te obliga a reposar sobre su cuerpo.

—Harry… voy vivir contigo.

No sabes qué responder. Ya se lo habías pedido y él ya se había negado.

—Voy a vivir contigo —repite, y crees que lo dice para convencerse.

Y se convence, porque sonríe y te abraza con fuerza.

Draco se ha entregado. Tú te has entregado.

No sabes si reír por lo cursi que es la escena o si guardar silencio y recordarla para siempre.

Puede que no sea el orgasmo más espectacular que tendrán juntos, puede que ni siquiera sea el más importante; pero sí, y ninguno puede negarlo, fue el que marcó que su relación era, y será, de iguales.

_Te pertenezco y me perteneces. Tanto, que duele._

FIN

* * *

Hola. Escribí esto hace tiempo pero quise subierlo aquí y aprovechar de comentarles que no estaré por algunos días y que el fic físico está en hiatus hasta que vuelva de vacaciones :D

Besos a quien lea :)

Luni


End file.
